


Kool-Aid and Fireflies

by satbiym



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs Tony/Steve, EVERYONE IS A SWEET INNOCENT BABY IN THIS, FUing Howard, Fireflies, Gen, High School AU, Kinda, M/M, Skinny Steve, adorable sassy steve, ish, kool aid, who moonlights at tony's hairdresser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satbiym/pseuds/satbiym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, serious as he so rarely is, smiled. A slow thing, private and only, only for Steve. “Ok, now, are we going to get me ready to shock my dear parents’ sensibilities, or not?”</p><p>Exhaling and still a bit mesmerized, Steve ducked his head, “I don’t know Tony, I think you would have better luck by getting a tattoo of Hammer Industries on your face”</p><p>Crinkling his face, as if he’d just smelled something nasty, Tony shoved Steve. “Don’t even joke about that. God.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kool-Aid and Fireflies

“Tony, this is ridiculous. You’re a Billionaire, just _why_ are we cooped up in your bathroom with Kool-aid, on this hot July day?”

 

Tony appeared to be grinning, from what Steve could see. The mess of “old” towels and blue streaks made it hard to be entirely sure.

 

“Steve! But think of how _bitching_ I am going to look with blue hair. Cap, you wouldn’t want to deny the American public this, now would you?”

 

“For the love of-, stop calling me that. I should never have told you about that.”

 

Leaning back, almost upsetting the precarious position of the towel mountain, Tony pouted and fluttered his ( _big, brown)_ eyes.

Fortunately, the dangerous tilting of Mt.Fluff on Tony’s head caught his attention….to Tony’s quiet disappointment.

 

“Tony, have you seen _me?_ However much I want, there is no way I can make Captain of the football team with this body; it was just a dream.” Steve focused on re-arranging the pins and towels, determinedly not looking at Tony’s upturned face.

 

“Steve. That’s bullshit, and you know it. Steve, baby, look at me”

 

“Hold _still,_ you are the one who wanted to do this Tony. _Stay._ ”

 

Huffing, blue hands grabbed Steve’s chin and forced its owner to meet his eyes. Whereupon, Tony, resolutely and slowly, said “You, my love, are Steve Fuckin’ Rogers. The best man and friend anyone can ever have. If anyone deserves everything _good_ in the world, baby, _it’s you._ And as your friend, I refuse to let anyone tell me otherwise, not even you, Honey-lips”

 

Steve felt the sweat on the back of his neck more acutely, his breath caught and heart racing, he could do nothing but look at the pursed lips and the razor-sharp eyes, like a fly caught, in front of a spider.

 

The cackling, oppressive heat in the unnecessarily opulent bathroom was stifling. With Tony’s hand and eyes and body-heat, with Tony’s smell, heightened by his conditioner, mixed in with Kool-Aid, Steve floated and _believed_.

 

Tony, serious as he so rarely is, smiled. A slow thing, private and only, _only_ for Steve. “Ok, now, are we going to get me ready to shock my dear parents’ sensibilities, or not?”

 

Exhaling and still a bit mesmerized, Steve ducked his head, “I don’t know Tony, I think you would have better luck by getting a tattoo of Hammer Industries on your face”

 

Crinkling his face, as if he’d just smelled something nasty, Tony shoved Steve. “ _Don’t even joke about that. God.”_

Snickering, Steve went back to his task.

“I think you’re done. Now, all I have to do is rinse your hair”

 

Tony leaned back, closed his eyes, and drawled “Go on then, my humble man-servant. I await your ministrations”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow and dumped a glass of water on His Royal Brattiness, delighting in the accompanying shriek.

 

“Well, of course, My Prince” he curtsied and got his materials ready. He leaned Tony’s head against the sink and, carefully ( _tenderly_ ) removed the towels, sure not to pull the already tortured strands of hair...despite Tony’s neglect, his hair was _wonderful._

Steve worked in Tony’s conditioner into his hair, crusted with blue, his smell tickling his nose, more keenly than ever. The spurt of happiness in his chest, was expected. Tony’s _everything,_ always did induce it.

 

Tony sighed, the head massage felt _wonderful,_ and if not for the sharp, cold edge of the sink, he would have already blurted out some rather…..friendship-ruining proclamations.

 

The two worked in silence for 5 minutes, each racking their heads for something to dispel the rather obvious tension in the air….when finally

 

“Did you know fireflies flash their lights when seeking mates?”

 

Startled, Steve said the first thing that sprang into his head, “Is that why you’re doing this? Is this your version of an ad on _Craigslist_?”

 

Flushed, embarrassed and determined to cover it, Tony shimmied his hips and winked, “Don’t be stupid, Cap. Have you seen this body? It does _all_ the talking”

 

Snorting, Steve gripped Tony’s shoulder and continued rinsing his head.

 

“But…ah….if I was doing such a thing….would it work?”

 

“What? Would acting like a peacock work? Never stopped you before.”

 

“Steve, be serious.”

 

“Well, if _Tony Stark_ is asking me to be serious…..”

 

“Steve!”

 

“Tony!”

 

“You’re an ass, Rogers. Don’t know how everyone misses it.”

 

“Well, you’re always next to me”

 

“Fuck you too, Rogers. But no, tell me. What does it take to…..attract a guy”

 

“Drawing on my vast experience with attracting males-”

 

“Come on Steve!”

 

Smile dimming, Steve looked at Tony’s face, his politely disinterested face with pursed lips and anxious eyes. Disappointment warring with jealousy, he licked his dry lips, and asked “Is there anyone, Tony? What aren’t you telling me?”

 

Tony blinked, “Nah, it’s nothing. I was just curious. Thought we should move on to gossiping about boys, now that we’ve finished braiding each other’s hair. I must be rusty, it’s been a while since I’ve had a slumber party. ”

 

Undeterred, Steve pressed on “Tony, if any guy is blind enough to not recognize you for the _wonder_ you are….fuck him, bastard ain’t worth it”

 

In the face of Steve’s restrained fury, Tony steeled his nerves and plowed forward, “And if that guy is you, Rogers? What then?”

 

Steve felt his knees give out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!   
> Same username.


End file.
